Punishment
by lv63
Summary: Lamb catches Veronica doing something she shouldn’t be and takes it upon himself to punish her. NC-17


**Title: Punishment**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Summary: Lamb catches Veronica doing something she shouldn't be and take it upon himself to exact her punishment.**

**Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb**  
**Spoilers: through entire series but AU from 3X14**  
**Word Count: 2763**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.**

**A/N: Warning: Smut. Lots of it. This chapter is essentially smut for smuts sake and contains acts of masochism. Takes place a few months after series finale, Lamb did not die.**

* * *

It was supposed to be fast. Just in and out. Grab the file and get the hell out of there.

But the minute I heard the key in the lock, I knew this was gonna be anything **but** fast.

I was busted, plain and simple.

I barely even had time to get out of the bedroom as the door opened and I seriously considered climbing out the window, but jumping down three stories just wasn't my idea of fun.

So I took my chances, I'd heard he'd been a lot nicer lately, almost reminiscent of the man I knew when I was younger. Apparently his near death experience really made him reevaluate the way he was living his life. But I didn't know for sure. I hadn't seen him in 5 months, not since the day he almost died.

I was standing in the kitchen when he walked through the door and I kicked myself mentally for noticing how fucking good he looked. God damn it, why the fuck did he have to bring that file home? If he'd left it at the station Leo could have gotten it for me and I wouldn't have been standing there staring at him and his….I mean fuck, who gave him permission to look that fucking good? It really just wasn't fair and it was all his fault.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me standing there and as hard as I tried to hide my fear at being caught, my body totally betrayed me, I was breathing hard, practically panting and my chest was heaving, I'd have had to be blind to miss the fact that his eyes spent more time focused on my breasts than my face.

He said nothing for a few minutes and I wondered if I was gonna get lucky, like he might just let me go.

But the minute he opened his mouth I knew I was fucked. "Veronica Mars, somebody has been a bad little girl."

And by the tone, I wondered if I was gonna get fucked in the literal sense and what bothered me the most about that, was that it didn't seem to bother me at all.

* * *

The last time I'd checked it wasn't my birthday and I was pretty positive that would be the only reason that Veronica Mars would be standing in my living room, obviously breaking and entering, and in a mini skirt no less. And fuck, she looked so good.

I actually pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming because this was one of my favorites. Veronica caught doing something she shouldn't have been and only me there to punish her. And fuck, I had quite a few punishments in mind where it came to her.

But I also wondered if this was karma for changing my ways. After waking up alone in the hospital room and not getting a single visitor in 4 weeks, not even Inga, I'd had a lot of time to take stock of my life and it was painfully obvious that I was on a bad road. So I changed, became the man I used to be, and everyone had noticed, even Keith, but I still hadn't seen her. Wasn't even sure what I'd do when I did. I'd spent the majority of that past 7 years dreaming about her naked body under mine, even when she was sickeningly young. But I had and it wasn't the perverted sex fiend in me that made me imagine it, it was the plain and simple fact that I wanted her, all of her, and this looked like my chance to actually claim her and there was no way I was gonna pass that up.

She didn't say shit, just had that deer in the headlights look and her breathing was so heavy that her chest rose with every breath making it impossible for me not to stare at those perfect palm full mounds underneath her shirt.

Oh she'd been a bad girl all right. And when I told her that, I could tell from the look on her face that she knew she was fucked and I smirked because she also knew it wasn't in the figurative sense.

I took a few steps towards her and she still didn't move. And when I was a foot from her she finally seemed to come back to the present.

"Well that's your opinion Lamb. Some people think I'm a very good girl."

I laughed and she immediately realized her double-entendre. "I guess we'll see about that wont we?"

* * *

What the fuck was my problem?

Ok, so that was a stupid question, I knew exactly what my problem was. I hadn't gotten laid in months and I'd spent the majority of my formative years, even the ones in which I hated him, double clicking my mouse to the thought of the man in front of me. So sue me if I didn't run away.

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them and when he smirked my breath hitched in anticipation for what was about to happen. And ok, I didn't really know what was about to happen, but I couldn't wait to find out.

He was inches away from me and even though I knew it was wrong, when his hand reached for me I felt the familiar heat pooling in my belly and I was wet almost immediately. Fuck, he hadn't even touched me yet and I was already dripping for him. There was no way that Don Lamb wasn't getting an ego boost that night.

He stepped closer and leaned in, pushing me against the table and his lips were on me. It was the hottest, most mind blowing kiss I'd ever had and all I wanted was more. But he had other ideas.

He grabbed my waist, flipped me over on the table and slapped my ass hard.

"I hope you're ready for your punishment little girl."

And I'll be damned if I didn't get even fucking wetter with his words.

I was beyond ready.

* * *

I half expected her to jump up and run away, but she didn't and after that first slap I let my hand linger over her tight ass as I thought about how fucking good it had felt to finally kiss her.

Years of waiting and wanting were totally fucking paying off.

I brought my hand up and then back down against her hard, I heard her groan a little and her lower half squirmed. When I stepped back I could see her panties under her short skirt and there was an obvious wet spot on them.

I smirked in triumph, so I could make Mars wet huh? Good to know.

It was all so much fucking better than my imagination. But I had to give her the opportunity to stop what was happening, I wouldn't do this unless she was fully willing, I'd never violate her or force her into a situation she wasn't comfortable with. "This is your one chance to say no to this Veronica. And then you're mine. Do you want me to stop?"

And then I heard the sexist fucking thing ever to come from Veronica Mars' mouth. "No, please, don't stop." So I didn't.

When my hands yanked her skirt down over her hips and off of her, her upper half raised and she turned to look back but I pushed her back down. "Don't make it worse for yourself Veronica. I'm gonna spank you till you can't sit for a week, just imagine what I'll do to you if you disobey me now."

She moaned in response and my cock swelled inside my jeans. As I palmed myself through the material, I slid my hand under the crotch of her panties, eliciting another moan from her, and yanked on them until they were torn from her body. It was like a fucking dream come true, I had Veronica Mars bare assed and bent over my kitchen table in front of me.

I spread her cheeks with one hand and used the other to trace her slit with my fingers from her clit to her ass and she shuddered. "Wow Mars, you're just soaked. Wouldn't have taken you for a masochist, but hey, I'm not complaining."

She didn't answer but her lower half shifted again and with one hand on her left cheek I pulled my right hand up and then back down. When my hand connected a loud smack echoed through the apartment and I couldn't fucking hide the smile on my face. I continued spanking her as her sweet little ass turned a deeper pink and then red.

"You're such a bad little girl." Smack!

"Do you like getting your ass spanked Veronica?" Smack!

"You should see how wet you are." Smack!

"And it's all for me Veronica, all for me." Smack!

"I'm spanking you and you're fucking dripping." Smack!

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" Smack!

"Huh Veronica?" Smack!

"Are you gonna be a good girl?" Smack!

"Are you gonna do what I tell you too?" Smack!

By that point her right butt cheek was a deep read, she was moaning and gasping and she was writhing like crazy underneath my hands. Her perfect tight ass wiggling in front of me and jiggling every time my hand connected.

Fuck, it was too fucking much and all I wanted to do was fuck the shit out of her. So without warning I shoved two fingers into her wet cunt and brought my left hand down hard on her left butt cheek. This time when her upper body rose off of the table, I caught her and held her back against me as my fingers moved roughly inside of her and she turned her face giving me the opportunity to capture her lips.

With the hand that was holding her around her waist I slid my fingers between the buttons on her shirt and ripped it open, buttons flew and I yanked the rest of it off of her and then tore her bra from her too.

The sounds she was making were intoxicating and she was so fucking warm and wet around my fingers I thought I was about to fucking die, but I was not ready for this to be over.

I grabbed her perfect tits roughly and then shoved her back down.

I slapped her once again on the left cheek and she shrieked. "Lamb! Oh god."

I smirkd. "I knew you liked it Mars. You just wait."

With two fingers still in her pussy, I brought the thumb of my left hand to my mouth and when it was nice and slick, I slid it right into her tight puckered hole.

She was cuming instantly, her hips bucking backwards against my hands. I continued finger fucking her two holes and she screamed as her cum gushed all over my fingers.

As she came down I pulled my hands from her and rid myself of my clothes until I was just as naked as she was and placed myself at the entrance to her perfect cunt.

I grabbed her hair and pulled her against me, my cock cradled between her ass cheeks and slid my hand down her front twisting a nipple and then further down until I reached her clit, I tugged and pinched her sensitive nub until she was gasping and writhing again and then I took her lips with mine.

When I pulled away I bit her neck hard and hissed against her skin. "Does this feel good Veronica? Have you learned your lesson? Or do you need more punishing?"

"More Sheriff, fuck me Sheriff." She barely got the words out but it was all I needed.

With my hand still on her clit I angled her pelvis back and entered her hard a fast from behind. She let out a strangled cry, I let her go and she fell back onto the table. With my right hand on her hip as I plowed in and out of her, I slapped her left ass cheek again and again until she was screaming in pleasure and her walls were pulsating around my dick.

Never in all my dirty dreams and thoughts had I ever thought she'd feel this good, but she fucking did and I'd be damned if it was gonna be a onetime thing.

When her gasps turned into cries for mercy I stopped my assault with my hand and slid my arm under her pulling her to me again as I thrust in and out.

I kissed her deeply and then moved my lips to her ear. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you too much?" it was a hell of a lot sweeter than I'd meant it to be. But this was Veronica after all, I'd always had a weakness for her and it wasn't like it was always gonna be this way with us. She was gonna get a good, slow and sensual romp as soon as I recovered from the one we were currently involved in and that was a promise.

She gasped and fell against me as my dick hit her g spot and her walls started to contract. "No, it's ok. I wanna cum Sheriff. Make me cum."

Her words pushed me towards the edge and the minute my fingers found her clit she convulsed around my dick and milked me for all I was worth. As we both came I shouted her name and she panted mine like it was a fucking prayer.

I pulled out and we both dropped onto the table, our bodies spent and I laid against her back.

When I finally caught my breath I kissed every inch of skin I could reach and then I helped her up from the table before throwing my arms under her legs and back and picking her up in my arms. I kissed her hard and she just smiled when I pulled away. "Wow Lamb. Who knew you could get the job done so well."

I couldn't help but laugh as I walked through the living room and into my bedroom. "Well now you do. So you just better remember that the next time."

She looked at me, freshly fucked and completely sated and smirked. "Oh I will, I'll definitely want a repeat."

I laid her on the bed on her stomach, pulled a bottle of lotion from my drawer and spent the next 20 minutes trying to ease her pain by kissing and massaging the welts I'd left on her beautiful backside.

When I was done, I laid down next to her and she climbed on top of me and eased herself down onto me. I was soft and caring and I didn't rush that time. I made her feel good, better than she ever had before and when she collapsed against my chest we traded soft slow kisses for what felt like hours, it was the exact opposite of our earlier tryst but just as fucking good, maybe even better, no, not maybe, definitely better.

She finally moved off of me partly, still resting a leg over mine and her upper body on my chest, and I kissed her forehead. "So did you learn your lesson?"

She laughed and leaned up to kiss me again. "Yeah, I should have broken into your apartment 4 years ago. We could have been doing that all of these years instead of hating each other."

I smiled, I'd never hated her but it wasn't the time for that revelation, I'd tell her eventually. "Well I'm available for a little punishment whenever you want Mars."

She giggled and laid her head back down again. "Better be careful Sheriff. I might take you up on that and never bother to leave."

I ran my hand over her spine and she shuddered. "And that's the point Mars; I don't want you to go anywhere. You're staying right here."

I barely caught her words as they were so laced with exhaustion, but that didn't mean that they didn't tug at my heart like fucking crazy. "Exactly where I've always wanted to be."

I kissed the top of her head and pulled the blankets over us. "Me too Mars, me too."

And as I followed her into sleep I laughed to myself, I hoped she liked role play. Because we were definitely going to have to reenact the whole breaking and entering experience.

* * *

Thanks for reading!!

Comment please!!


End file.
